1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly pertains to a chimney scraper for removing deposits from an interior of a chimney.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning implements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,573; 4,538,317; 4,454,625; 4,409,703; and 4,085,477.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a chimney scraper for removing deposits of an interior of a chimney which includes an elongated handle having a scraping plate attached to the lower end thereof for engaging and scraping interior surfaces of the chimney. Furthermore, none of the known prior art cleaning implements teach or suggest a chimney scraper in which the scraping plate can be rectangular, semi-circular, or quarter-round in shape so as to accommodate a plurality of disparate chimney interior shapes.
In these respects, the chimney scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing deposits from an interior of a chimney.